Don't Blink
by Princess Hook
Summary: In a series of events; Hermione finds herself in a situation that involves the Imp of Casterly Rock. Tyrion/Hermione
1. Prologue

**Summary:** In a series of events; Hermione finds herself in a situation that involves the Imp of Casterly Rock. Tyrion/Hermione

 **Genres:** Romance/Angst

 **Pairings:** Hermione/Tyrion

 **Rating:** T

 **A/N:** Well x.x Welcome to my new fanfiction crossover haha if you all read my other works 'Rogue' or 'For One Small Moment" Don't worry I'm still updating them. I got over 15 unpublished chapters already written in Rogue and up to 10 unwritten chapters for For One Small Moment and continuing.

I love writing GOT crossovers with HP even through I'm rubbish with them, mhmm this story will be short, not as short as For One Small Moment through, but this takes place obviously in Westeros and it's a small story between Tyrion and Hermione meeting.

This story does stray a bit from canon in the GOT universe, just a small bit. This story is also involves arranged marriages. If I get a good response I most likely going to continue it but I highly doubt it. I wrote this on a whim.

Leave me feedback about what you want to see in the story between the two This story has about two plot-lines through.

I do not and will not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones. I just own my own original characters and the plot.

Thank you!

* * *

Don't Blink

Prologue

The Meeting

* * *

Hermione Granger could just throw anything against the wall at this moment. She didn't want to do this, surely there was some other way to sneak into Casterly Rock and located that bloody heirloom that was supposed to get her and her best mates back into their own timelines.

Ginny wanted to help. The tom-boy ginger haired woman was the bravest one out of the group. She would have flown in fire if Hermione wasn't there to stop her. She had good intentions, but this situation is very risky. Being in this world was tiresome. It had taken them five very long years to get themselves settled. There were lot of questions. They're always are. A House that doesn't exist in books suddenly appearing out of nowhere out of the blue.

Hermione swore once they get back to Hogwarts she would bloody shove the bloody crystal ball up Malfoy's arse sideways before he could ever drop it. The life here was hard. They had no help but their own magic. Finding a place to live wasn't easy, and she had to make damn sure that the land that they did built their nice little home with mud-bricks didn't belong to anyone, but that problem was solved when they stumbled about an abandon farm much to their luck.

Hermione choose her time burying herself in old books that she stumble over the months about their new world on her travels. Her friends need a past, a house, for the moment till they get back.

So House Granger had been created. Harry was the acting Lord; Hermione's supposedly older brother in this timeline. Ronald and Ginny would be her distant cousins living aboard with her as Harry's wards.

They did well on food and money, with a flicker of magic. Hermione transformed many items into currency to help with food to support them for a while. The charm did vanish returning the money to the original item, but Hermione would be long gone before them to even notice her trick.

In the second year of staying in Westeros; Harry and Ron started to train themselves in sword-play to blend in. It wasn't easy, but they got the hang of it. They weren't exactly experts but they didn't drop their swords. Meanwhile Ginny took off on Archery and Hermione just stayed with her beloved books and knowledge.

On her third year in Westeros, Hermione found a lead on an object that might be able to help them to get back. It was a golden amber jewel that shone the suns whenever one person looked at it and legend says that it would grant the user, who has the purest heart one wish.

The Legend of the Jewel of Casterly Rock.

The problem was it's hard to get close to them. Casterly Rock were ruled by House Lannister for generations. Rumors and stories about them passed through their ears that they're ruthless. They had nothing to offer for the jewel and Hermione knew it's a family heirloom if they do have it on them. They wouldn't let it go, so Hermione planned was to steal it.

How to get in without anyone noticing her or her friends? Then it hit them. Harry the Lord of the House could offer a marriage proposal to one of the Lord's sons to strengthen their house together.

Hermione almost doubt this would work. What would they offer House Lannister's for the marriage proposal? House Granger was very small and doesn't have a lot of wealth. They heavily reply on their magic, but then Ginny suggested Iron. The easiest compounds to make with their magic that wouldn't turn back into their original states. The compound that they studied in Hogwarts a year before arriving to this awful state of unknown.

Harry send a raven to House Lannister and surprising within a week, they had made arrangements for audience between the two Lords to decide, with Hermione's virtue on the line. The mission was risky, she could actually get married before even finding the damn jewel, but it was a risk that she was willing to take to keep her friends safe, to keep Ginny with Harry.

It didn't mean that they would like it. Hermione's sacrifice, but then after a few days of talking and deciding it was ruled that Hermione will marry, Lannister's youngest son, Tyrion Lannister for the usage of their iron for the upcoming unseeing war that will overthrow some king in Westeros.

Hermione wondered who the youngest son was and what his personality was. The way that Lord Tywin behaved to Harry, who had tried his hardest to represent House Granger to the fullest, seemed full of himself but there was something in the Lannister's eye that almost scared her. It was a hint of darkness and a look that saying that they're getting the short end of the deal.

So here Hermione was now. In her chambers about to throw anything against the bloody wall; when she supposed to be packing the fewest things she owned to meet her betroth and to sneak into the castle and take the Jewel.

* * *

Tyrion Lannister wasn't in the happiest of moods today. It had been one year since Tysha's betrayal. It still hurt him like a deep cut of a blade in his heart. He could remember his father telling him that he was right. He could even remember Tysha being passed around man to man for just a merely copper of a coin.

It had been cleared that Tyrion Lannister will not have the one thing he had ever wanted when he was a boy out of his own childhood. He had nothing to offer, and being….a dwarf of this age was considered a sin. The only thing that kept him out of the sewers or the life on the roads was his father's wealth which he spend some of it on whores, wine and food over the incident trying to filled the void.

Today, he really needed to get pissed. Today, his father had just told him that he was soon to be betroth to a woman from House Granger to strengthen their House for the war. The Lord of House Granger would truly be mad agreeing to this. Did he even know what he was?

He was worse than a bastard.

He was called the Imp for a reason and at this moment all he wanted to do was to drink away his worries and hoped that the poor girl who had been cursed to marry him wouldn't hate him. Maybe she could make him happy? Make him forget about her, but he doubt it. It was his father choice of his wife, so he most likely going to be stuck with some woman who's very spoil in her own ways and very unbearable to be around with.

Then his father had to balls to tell him that House Granger would be arriving anytime soon giving him less time to put his head around this fact of the upcoming marriage. He couldn't refuse. His father always try to find a reason to throw him out without feeling any guilt. Tyrion knew that he blamed him for his wife's death, and maybe Tyrion himself also believed that because stories around the castle says that his father wasn't always so cold, or mean. That everything changed when his wife died during childbearing.

He could hear horns outside the castle loudly, and Tyrion almost groaned to himself. He had exactly nothing in his system to do this. Someone arrived, mostly the Granger woman. The staff of his father greeted House Granger outside with cold politeness.

Tyrion stood beside Jaime and his only sister Ceseri who had the most sinister expression on her face the whole time she was here.

"I'm surprised that someone agreed to marry you, Imp." She laughed, only for Tyrion to roll his eyes at her. He wasn't hurt or upset. He was honestly, used to Ceseri's remarks.

"I wouldn't be surprise if father will sell you off for power too, sister of mine." Tyrion responded. Ceseri sensing the truth of his words, her smile dropped. There were actually talks about her marrying a man in the distant North.

The arrival of House Granger was truly small. There was two horses and one carriage that housed them. The house wasn't much wealthy, Tyrion concluded and he wondered if his father truly wanted their iron or anything to deal with them.

Two men rode on the horses. They were dressed in fine dark leather. One had raven haired wearing some sort of glasses on his face and the other has long ginger haired that almost reached his mid shoulder.

The carriage stopped automatically, and when the ginger haired man walked to the door, the door opened by it's self-revealing another ginger hair person, this time a woman. She wore strange fashions that was a cross between both what a man or a woman should wear, but she seemed very comfortable. She was also pretty, and Tyrion wondered if this was Lady Granger.

The ginger-haired woman ignored the man's hand but she did walked up to the raven haired man with a beaming smile on her face. The raven-haired gentlemen nodded his head to her and whispered something in her ear.

She must be Lady Granger then, because no one else had come out of that carriage. Tyrion felt some disappointment in this and before he could walked up and pay his respects; the carriage jerked and soon another woman stumbled out. She almost fell over her two feet and she looked very frustrated to even be here.

She had long-bushy browned hair that reached her lower back and she wore a fine dark crimson dress. She sported many jewels around her neck showing off her small wealth and House.

Her eyes glanced over them and settled on him for a moment longer than needed. He could feel his breath hitched when his eyes caught a hold of her whiskey colored orbs that told him such age and kindness.

Tywin, his father greeted Lord Granger, the raven haired man and then turned to Lady Granger who walked very uncomfortable to them.

"Good to see you travel safe here, Lady Granger." Tywin spoke with force politeness. The woman didn't break eye-contact with his father, her eyes leveled with him and this made him even stunned

A few of House Lannister's servants dashed to the carriage and started to take out Lady's Granger trunk for her stay. They quickly made introductions. Jaime will most likely make a huge impact. His older brother always has a way with women.

Ceseri gave Lady Granger a very cold welcome, it wasn't friendly or even cruel through. Lady Granger seemed to be searching for someone, maybe her betroth. Tyrion felt a sense of nervousness wash over him. She will know soon enough. He mused.

When she arrived next to him, she didn't show any reaction of disgust or even loath. Her features softened when her eyes looked down into his and for a second, Tyrion thought that this was the most beautiful woman in all of Westeros.

He softly grasp her hand within his, and brought her hand against his lips. He placed a small kiss on the back of her palm.  
"I'm Tyrion Lannister, mi'lady. Pleasure to meet you." He muttered glancing back up at Hermione's face. Her cheeks seemed to be flush and she slowly nodded her head to him unsure.

"It's a pleasure, mi'lord. My name is Hermione Granger." She smiled.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary:** In a series of events; Hermione finds herself in a situation that involves the Imp of Casterly Rock. Tyrion/Hermione

 **Genres:** Romance/Angst

 **Pairings:** Hermione/Tyrion

 **Rating:** T

 **A/N:** O.O the feedback were very amazing! Thank you for your kind reviews, alerts and favorites anyone. I didn't expect this much for this story This story takes place just before the Mad King died, well slayed.

Tyrion in the story does has his own demons and since what happened to his ex-wife; it would be hard for him to trust actually anyone other than Jaime mostly (he don't know his brother's real involvement in it yet)

This chapter is there first time getting to know each other, which still happening after they greeted each other and Hermione unpacked.

Hermione will be a bit out of character. That would be expected a bit. I do not and will not own GOT or HP in any shape or form. I just own my original characters and the plot.

Please read and review Any ideas are very welcome ^_^

* * *

Don't Blink

CHAPTER ONE

Tea

* * *

Hermione's first expression on House Lannister wasn't really a good one at all. The banners and decorations were nice and she loved them seeing her House crest back at Hogwarts was a lion itself, but the people that she greeted wasn't all that appealing to say the most.

Lord Tywin Lannister was certainly her least favorite person she ever met. He hold himself behind cold and fake politeness with the look of calculating slyness of Slytherin House all in his own blood. It was the way he stood, the way he talked and the way that he glance at her that made her very uncomfortable and she was surprised that Harry façade didn't go undone by the older man company. Maybe all those lessons with Severus Snape strengthened his resolve after all.

Ceseri Lannister was a bit less like her father, but she was so much more of him than any of her siblings. The way she held herself told Hermione about her future dreams and goals. She was a proper politician lady. Taught to say the right things, the right manners and place a pretty smile on her face.

Jaime Lannister looked almost like Ceseri and that was expected because they were twins, but he had this air of cockiness around him that Hermione not really fond over. He wasn't skillful like both his father and sister, but he did greet her nice and almost like she was his own equal. She couldn't find anything wrong with the eldest brother, but she did felt someone staring at the back of her head with menacing intent.

The last person she greeted; was her betroth. He was a short man with a lot of scars and when she looked at him, she felt sorrow and almost pity for him. In a time like this any little thing can cause a scandal. The palm of his hand brush over hers and she could have felt a very small spark. No it was not like the one in the movies or even in books that she read in her spare time. His hand was just warm. Warm and safe. Then she smiled at him and he responded in kind. She suddenly felt that being stuck here, marrying this man might not be so bad after all.

One of a few maids that came from the castle, well dashed, helped Hermione and her friends settled. Harry and Ginny should be returning back to House Granger in the early morning, leaving Ron as her personal body guard, much to Harry's convincing.

That he and her would feel much more comfortable and safe in their walls if one of House Granger's guards was with her. Her chambers was very huge and filled with many warm colors. It had one huge book shelf that was filled with books, a huge fireplace that looked like it haven't been used in a while, a few trunks, a huge king sized bed that was filled with crimson red layers, a few bedside tables, and a huge tub in the next joint room of her own.

The room should amaze any simple girl, but not her. Not really, she saw much better. She wasn't petty, she much rather something simpler except maybe a lot more book shelves but either way this room will serve it's purpose. The maid that helped her settled in; unpacked the few gowns and underclothing that she brought with her on the trip. The trip should be short for her, and she doubt she need a huge clothing set. It wasn't like she will change every three hours, but the maid did looked surprised at her lack of belongings, well clothes.

Lord Tywin had escorted Lord Harry to the study, to talk more about the future wedding engagements and invitations for the coming month.

Ron stood outside her bedroom door in a straight position staring at the people that dared walk by and stare at him. He didn't like doing this sort of thing. Just stand around for hours and doing nothing but wait, but Mione had it worse. She could marry the Imp if she doesn't find the Jewel in time.

It was just a little over twenty minutes when the maid finally left and everything was unpacked when she got an invitation for mid-evening tea with her betroth. Hermione didn't change into any other outfit but she did brush her hair back into a neat bun. A part of her doesn't even want to go, a part of her just want to stay in her chambers the entire time and cry about her luck, but that wasn't her. She always tackle anything headstrong, not like Ginny, but still. She wasn't a coward and she wasn't surprise about her betroth invitation. He was charming when they greeted each other earlier.

Ron escorted her to the tea room. Hermione didn't care much about names of the rooms at all. It was just a simple room. The room was decorated with rich dark gold colors with a huge fireplace as the centerpiece. There were many tables filled with cakes and sweets along with tea or even wine. There was a huge round table that held two chairs. Her betroth sat in the corner nursing a cup that hold wine.

"I'll be by the door, Mione." Ron said, and Hermione nodded her head to her best friend. He glanced and glared at the Imp before he went to the door and stood there emotionlessly.

"Charming lad," Tyrion's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, amused at Ron's reaction. Hermione chuckled taking her seat opposite of him and slowly fixed her own tea much to that one maid dismay, who just walked passed Ron with a platter of new cakes in her arms.

Hermione doubt she would even eat any of these. Why go through this much trouble?

"So, what have your lord brother been thinking on leaving a beautiful young woman like you in a place like this? To marry man with the reputation?" Tyrion asked taking a huge swing of his wine.

It was very obvious he doesn't want to be here. Why invite her then? It must have been his father that was forcing him to attend. Hermione felt something cold wash over her body, but she shrugged the feeling off.

It was no use getting upset. Anyone in her time would be upset when forced upon an arrange marriage that they don't even want.

"Your father need resources and I need a higher standing. We realized that we could provide each other." Hermione spoke the classic explanations of arrange marriages in the medieval ages that she read about.

Tyrion chuckled.

Maybe he should slow down drinking, he would most certainly waste himself in her company.

"That's a very good answer, Lady Granger. My father always want to improve House Lannister, even if it meant selling his own children." The wine must have been taking a huge toll on him, seeing that he was sprouting these words without much thought.

Hermione placed an extra spoon full of honey in her tea before taking a sip. The warm liquid wash down her throat. The tea wasn't amazing as the one at Hogwarts but it was decent enough; she supposed.

"That is the way, we all live. Mi' lord. We don't have to agree with it, but that's how the world works." Hermione spoke. There was a moment of silence before Tyrion reply to her words. He sounded surprised and very interested in this woman's opinions. It was such a rare in this world that women spoke their own minds without any hidden motive.

"Indeed." He placed his wine cup down on the table, refilling it to the top with the dark red rich liquid. He had motives of displeasing his soon to be wife to a point of her crying off to her Lord Brother to break off the engagement and free him, but her mind was very interesting. Drinking tea or wine with her, and getting to know her it make him forget what he was supposed to be doing.

Mhm his father was right. Having tea with Lady Granger might give him time to get to know her better.

"What do you think about stories, mi'lady?" He suddenly spoke in a causal tone.

Hermione almost finished her tea, but her brown eyes twinkled at him.

"It depends mi'lord. What kind of stories?"

Tyrion grinned.

"The stories of legend."


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary:** In a series of events; Hermione finds herself in a situation that involves the Imp of Casterly Rock. Tyrion/Hermione

 **Genres:** Romance/Angst

 **Pairings:** Hermione/Tyrion

 **Rating:** T

 **A/N:** Here's chapter two of the story I actually like writing this one. I have about 15 unpublished chapters already written on this story :) Thank you all for the reviews, alerts and the favorites.

In this chapter Tyrion's in the flight or fight mode when it comes to Hermione. Tyrion will not fall in love with Hermione instantly, it would take him awhile to get him to the point. Then we have Hermione's reluctance about it, but she's much easier to sway than Tyrion. In the next few chapters we're going to have more interaction between Ceseri, Jaime and Tywin.

I tried to do Ceseri's personality at least decent. I find it's hard to write her in.

I do not and will not own Game of Thrones or Harry Potter. I just own my original characters and the plot.

Please read and review

* * *

Don't Blink

CHAPTER TWO

Fancy

* * *

Having Tea with Lord Tyrion was actually was very nice. They exchanged many stories about their lives. Hermione's much edited version and Tyrion straying into a few stories that involved his older brother Jaime and on how he lost a huge bet that made their father very cross.

Tyrion was a very good story-teller much to her amusement. Hermione wasn't one for stories. She was a girl that just read cold hard facts about almost anything. She even read a 200 page report on the compounds of Iron and Steel. She wasn't one for fairy-tales. That was Ginny's area, but she do know her muggle stories. Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast and The Little Mermaid. She wondered if this world has those same stories also.

Hermione also has a feeling that her betroth was also hiding something, that he was keeping her at a distance with his witty and sarcastic remarks. He also deflect a few of her questions with humor. He was pretty interesting and so unlike men or guys her own age. She could even relate to him a small bit and when the tea gotten cold, and the tire of her departure, Hermione felt that she doesn't even want to leave.

The table was still decorated with uneaten cakes and sweets. The wine pitcher was half-gone, thanks to Tyrion, through she was surprised that he was still sober during her visit. He was a bit looser an hour ago. Hermione lips pressed together trying to find the right words to bid Tyrion goodbye for the moment.

She wasn't used to this world customs yet even through she been here for so long. She know of the normal and the basics on what a lady in her station should and should not do, but what was the right response to one's betroth? She was disappointed that Tyrion didn't give her any information or even go through the tale of The Jewel.

There was no clocks in the tea-room or anywhere in this time, but maybe one in King's Landing. The only way for them to tell time was the color of the sky outside or the way the sun or the moon lower with each passing hour, but somehow this time does have a calendar.

"It's been a pleasure in getting to know you better, Lord Tyrion." Hermione smiled at the dwarf. Tyrion was about to respond with something else before he paused for a few moments. His eyes searched Hermione's for a moment and found nothing but honest kindness. Someone that was actually wanted to get to know him without any hidden motives. He almost flattered. Motives? Maybe his soon to be sweet wife does has some intent. His father chose her to marry him otherwise, but the time that they spent even so small, he was half grateful and didn't feel the need to butcher this up anymore.

"I'm no lord, Mi'lady. It would be well for you to remember that." Tyrion finally responded watching the way her eyes flickered to something darker like a deep understanding, and all he wanted to do was just leave this room and her, away from that look. That look that says she understand, because no one could ever do so.

His choice was made when Ron, Lady's Granger body guard stood forward to them. He looked very tired but he gave him a watchful eye.

"Lady Granger, you're brother wants a word." Ron spoke with a tilt of his head at them. The messager had arrived and told him about Harry's message about five minutes ago, when the two were deeply in their own stories.

"Thank you, Sir Ronald." Hermione slowly, got on her feet, straightening out her dress.

"Good day, Lady Granger." Tyrion gave her a simple goodbye. It was neutral, but it was the safest.

She gave him another smile. It wasn't directed to Ron, but to him. His heart almost fluttered against his chest at the sight of it. He then started to feel fear settled within him. The last time he felt this much fear was when the incident happened. He was starting to get too close, like a moth to a flame in no hope of escaping. He needed her to leave. He needed to leave.

"Same to you, mi' lord." Hermione responded still giving him the title. It upsets him greatly at her usage of the word, that title so easy. He watched as the knight escorted Hermione out of the tea room with haste.

Tyrion took a last swig of his wine emptying the cup. He needed more of this if he was to survive this.

Harry was in the sitting room when both Hermione and Ron arrived. Ginny was also there drinking her tea with very little grace. They seemed to be in their own conservation of their own, but they stopped when both Ron and Hermione arrived.

Ron popped himself down next to Ginny, snatching a cake from the table and stuffed it in his mouth. "Thank merlin that is over." Hermione winced watching Ron talked with his mouth full of food.

"That's bad?" Harry frowned. Hermione slowly pulled out her wand and secured the room from unwanted eavesdroppers before she placed her wand away under her dress.

"It's not all terrible." Hermione reassuring Harry, and Ron chuckled to himself catching their attention.

"It's because you're already fancy the bloke."

"What? I miss something didn't I? Tell me." Ginny snapped suddenly at her brother's words surprised to hear that their Hermione actually has feelings for some bloke.

"I do not! Ronald!" Hermione hissed. Her cheeks blushed.

"Mione, I watched the two of you talk about an hour on one rubbish story about goblins and tea. You seemed pretty interested."

Hermione shrugged.

"It's polite to listen when a person talk. You should try it."

Harry watched his two best friends bantered back and forth like siblings. Both Ron and Hermione tried to date back in their fifth year of Hogwarts, but obviously didn't really work out. The two of them always argue and complain about one another.

It didn't help that Ron often wonder off to other girls at times whenever they both get into a fighting match, but at the end of their small quick relationship they both decided to stay as friends. Surprising, Ron agreed without throwing a heated argument.

"You ask _questions._ Mione. Questions. A lot of them. Pointless ones."

Hermione eyes darted to her feet.

"Fine…He's pleasant.." Hermione admitted, before she frowned. "But it doesn't matter. In a few days, weeks or who knows we be leaving…and this will only end up in heartbreak." Hermione softly said. Sadness laced in her voice.

"Aw Mione." Ginny uttered, reaching for her best friend and hugged her tightly.

"We're so sorry, I would take your place in a heartbeat." Ginny said soothing, and Hermione nodded her head realizing the truth in her words.

Ginny would happily take her place if it wasn't for Hermione's and Harry's resistance on the matter.

The mood in the room darkened before Harry spoke to them all.

"We, meaning Ginny and I be leaving in a few days. To take care of business and deliver the Iron that we promised. We should be back before the wedding or 'sooner'." Harry gave them the news.

"I expected so." Hermione replied. Ron sighed loudly at this. Being alone here with Hermione with nothing to do but just stand around guarding, doesn't bring him much joy. This world was joyless. He reasoned. You could have die from any little thing here. If you get the smallest cut, then bam you're a goner. Ron wasn't stupid, well not completely stupid. He knew how bad infection could get in this place where even clean water was hard to come by in normal means. He was just glad that his magic wasn't stripped and that he knew a few charms that could help him survive for a while.

Harry glanced at Hermione, "I told Lord Tywin to let you have freedom with the wedding. That as the bride you should have an input. He was disagreeable but I convinced him that House Granger also has tradition to the bride. He finally agreed at a price that you wear what House Lannister place out for you. I wish I can do more."

Hermione smiled at Harry.

"It's okay, Harry. In this time, I'm lucky to even speak." She joked at her own joke.

The talk soon drawn to other subjects and the tension of the room turned very light. There was no other talks about a wedding, the jewel or even Westeros.

"Remember when Moody turned Malfoy into a ferret? Well the fake Moody, I'm thankful that he done." Ron laughed, "and all honestly, when I return I will make the spell permeant." He finished with another bite of the cake he was apparently digging into.

Harry and Ginny chuckled at the memory of Draco Malfoy being turned into a ferret in their fourth year of Hogwarts. The laughter washed over them easing the troubles for a few moments.

"Or the time when Remus taught us about pixies. He insulted Neville and Remus who just came back from the special trip, unlocked the cage full of pixies and told Malfoy, to defuse them if he was so great. Poor, Sod. The pixies took him by the ears like Neville and hung him over the clothes rack." Harry laughed.

Hermione chuckled even more remembering the memory, it was when she and Remus took care of the Pixies when it got almost out of control again. It ended with Malfoy screaming-"Wait till my father hear about this!" and Remus telling Professor Dumbledore he was truly sorry, that the lesson gotten out of hand.

Time like these make Hermione happy that she have her friends with her.

They all even making plans on getting Malfoy back once they all returned.

* * *

When Lady Granger left the tea-room with her guard; Tyrion felt a huge weight left his own chest. It was like he wasn't suffocating anymore. The talk that he had with her was still in his head. He enjoyed her company, and maybe that was why a part of him was now fighting that small realization.

Tyrion cussed at his own father for forcing this upon them, on him. He wasn't ready for this. The girl oddly pleasant enough doesn't deserve to be stuck with someone like him for all her life.

She doesn't deserve to be stuck with a monster of a man he was. That he believe that he was. He almost shown her his insecurities during their chat, but he quickly mask them away. The wine was now gone and he felt himself slightly buzz at long last.

He shocked himself by staying sober this evening, when he always drink himself stupid and whore himself around.

He glanced outside the room's window, servants came in and starting to clean up the mess.

"I see you're not completely wasted."

Tyrion winced.

"Well hello, my dear brother. Why the visit?"


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary:** In a series of events; Hermione finds herself in a situation that involves the Imp of Casterly Rock. Tyrion/Hermione

 **Genres:** Romance/Angst

 **Pairings:** Hermione/Tyrion

 **Rating:** T

 **A/N:** This chapter is a bit more action than the others. Now we have a huge sinister plot in this one. There is some Cersei interaction with Hermione along with some Tyrion and Ron. I think I did this okay, well decent. It was hard for me to write, but this chapter is a huge wakeup to Hermione.

Thank you all for your reviews, alerts and favorites. They inspired me to keep on writing

I do not and will not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones. I just own my own original characters and the plot.

Thank you!

* * *

Don't Blink

CHAPTER THREE

Poisoned

Harry and Ginny both left in the next few days leaving both Hermione an Ron behind making them promise to write every now and then or let them know if anything went wrong or needed any help. The entire household staff of House Lannister had all stood outside and say their goodbyes watching the carriage that hold Lady Ginny and the horse that hosted Lord Granger faded in the background.

Hermione started to feel the small bouts of loneness entered her but she shook those feelings away, convincing herself that Ron was still there and even if he wasn't like sweet and understanding Harry or the fire-cracker tomboyish Ginny, Ron was simply enough. Once there was no trail or trace of Lord Granger's departure, the house staff slowly formed back into their duties.

Lord Tywin Lannister bid Hermione a good day, along with Jaime before they both left to the study to discuss the upcoming war or whatever they been secretive about; leaving both Ceseri and Tyrion, her betroth behind.

Tyrion left the two women to themselves before retiring to his chambers deep in thought.

"Father, appointed me to help you, with your upcoming wedding." Cersei spoke to Hermione when everyone left the entrance of the castle. Hermione nodded her head; "I be glad to have your help then." Ceseri glanced at the brown-haired girl that was going to be her future sister in law.

"We must choose food, decorations and even music. We have little time for otherwise."

The two of them planned out the food for the next four complete hours much to their obvious displeasure. Hermione wondered why they must have a huge wedding. She rather a small one, but Cersei was pushing on a huge wedding that contains both their families together. House Lannister were completely larger than House Granger.

Ron looked bored out of his own mind within the first thirty minutes of just standing there and watch them flit over the food.

A maid a few years younger than Hermione walked into the room with a tray of freshly made tea. She quickly fix two cups, one for Hermione and the other to Ceseri with both milk, sugar and honey. The maid avoided looking at them. When she finished fixing their tea, Hermione smiled and thanked the maid, who strangely dash out of the room with the tray.

When the planning for food had been done and set. The food should house over 200 guests much to Hermione's shock; Cersei excused herself from the tea-room leaving Hermione with her thoughts. It was tiresome planning out the wedding that she wasn't even going to have and it gave her a lot of relief that Cersei left. Now it's time to look for clues about the so called famous Jewel.

Hermione done what she always done best.

She looked for the library. Casterly Rock surely must have one somewhere and she was determined to find it. Even through she was going there to look for clues, it was also a huge reminder of her back home. Where she used to spend hours in the library at Hogwarts just reading anything she could get her own hands with. The walk through the castle was very pleasant and she passed up many servants along the way. She even greeted some of them kindly, much to their surprised.

It took her about twenty minutes of walking and turning when she finally found the library, and she was surprised that Ron kept quiet this long behind her then he spoke, she thought too soon.

"Aw Mione, not again. Why here?" Ron complained, his so called love of libraries showed in his voice.

"Because this is less likely going to get us any attention, Ronald." Hermione scowled at her best friend.

The library was huge, but not as big as the one back in her time. Well at Hogwarts. There were rolls of shelves and tables outline the room. The only light that the room had was coming to the only large window in the far back making the room very dim.

Ron could just lit up the candles on the table to give her some light. Hermione mused and then she dived into stack after stack of books in the library. She scowled angry, realizing that they weren't really categorized. Those monsters! She found book after book about Westeros.

She also found book after book about old wars and battles that raged the land. She also found books about the Great Houses and even about the country across the Narrow Sea called Dorne.

Ron tried to help. She give him credit for that but he only brought her books about tales of Dragon of old and the only dragons that are being alive, real dragons were currently at King's Landing. Hermione shivered at the thought of meeting those said dragons in the near future.

She searched for a bout another hour and finally came across a journal. It was a very old journal with a leather bind and it looked like it been a couple of decades old by the old dust yellow pages. The journal had a picture of a Lion and a huge picture of a Ruby on top of the cover. This gave her some hint.

So she popped herself down at the table. Ron lit the candle with a quick of his wand before he returned it inside his armor. The two friends stayed like that till Hermione finished the tenth entry, coming with nothing, only talks about the finding of House Lannister. She was only thirty pages in when she found herself slowly drifting away. Her body starting to feel very weak.

Her throat starting to dry, and a huge lump was starting to form down slowly suffocating. Her brown eyes widened in pain. She was choking! Choking sounds escaped her lips alerting Ron.

"Mione!? Mione!" He called shaking her, not sure what's going on with her, but knowing something awful was happening.

Hermione felt fear. Fear punched her in her stomach. Her blood starting to boil. What the hell was happening? And then she knew, the time with Cersei, the time she took a drank of her tea with the woman. The maid that avoided looking at her eyes while pouring the warm liquid.

She been poisoned.

"R-Ron. P-poison" She choked. Ron barely heard her took out his wand and with huge uncertainty, he started to do a few charms that he haven't even practice before.

He summoned water in mid-air without a goblet. It was cold and fresh and soon Hermione drunk the water down trying to dilate whatever it was in her system. She knew it was hopeless. It would only slow it down and she was still choking! Panicking, and with the last bit of her strength she took out her own wand and with a choking sob and a piercing scream.

She flew into a quick abyss.

Blood.

It had been so long since she was in any real danger that she had been so carefree here. Someone wanted her dead. Someone wanted to get rid of her.

Cersei. Her thought paused but it couldn't be. It would be too obvious. It was the maid. That scared maid that quickly dash away after pouring her tea. She will have her head. Hermione determined in a haze, but she knew she wasn't the mastermind.

She was coming back. She could feel everything move around her in slow motion. She felt so light-headed and then she heard strange voices.

"She's been poisoned."

"Obviously, will she be okay?"

There was a pause of silence.

"She should have died, Sir Ronald. The amount that she digressed. She should have died within the first three minutes even through you tried to dilate the poison."

Hermione couldn't move. Her body refused to lift a single finger. It was like being in an episode of the Twilight Zone. She could hear them, but she couldn't see or feel.

The weight against her throat had lifted. She was no longer choking, but yet she knew that she was very weak.

"All we can do to help her is to let her rest, Sir Ronald." The unfamiliar man spoke to her best friend.

Ron didn't respond and she could hear footsteps leave just away from her. No one spoke for a few minutes and she felt the bed or whatever she was on leaned down hard.

"I'm so sorry Mione." She heard Ron spoke. Tiredness laced his voice along with guilt.

"I promised that I'll protect you and then you go off and got yourself poisoned. When I find out who done this, I will stab my sword through it's heart myself." Ron said darkly, holding her hand within his.

The Maestor had just left Hermione's chambers when Tyrion stopped him with a concern looked on his face. He had just gotten news from one of his servants that Lady Hermione had fallen ill suddenly and from what rumors been told, from poisoning.

He was shock.

Who would do such a thing against Lady Hermione? She wasn't much or any of a threat at all. Then he remembered the strange talk that he had with his father earlier today. That Tyrion will thanked him soon enough. That talk gave him a few questions and Tywin actually told him this just a few hours before Hermione gotten ill. Just after Hermione and Ceseri went off and choosing food for their wedding.

The maester looked down at him with a look of pity,

"All that can help her, mi'lord is rest. She been poisoned about a huge amount of The Strangler."

"And she's still breathing?" Tyrion suddenly, spoke surprised.

"It's a miracle mi'lord. Sir Ronald is currently giving her company. The lad refused to leave her chambers. I don't blame him. This happened on his watch." The maester said, giving Tyrion a small farewell returning to his duties to the wounded in the castle leaving the young lord to his thoughts.

Someone attempted Lady Granger's life. That person will soon realize the attempt failed and will be making another move to secure her death.

He would just have to assign more guards to Sir Ronald and assign both a food and drink taster while he's at it. Tyrion entered Hermione's chambers and his eyes automatically found her lifeless form that was currently in bed under many sheets. Her hand was clasped within Sir Ronald and he almost questioned their relationship exactly.

Sir Ronald noticing movement at the door, he caught the Imp's glance with a huge glare. His guard was up, and he's going to be even more overprotective over his charge after this incident. Tyrion expected that at once.

"Relax, I'm just here to check up on her. I just got news on what happened." Tyrion said reassuring the knight he meant no harm to the lifeless woman in bed.

Sir Ronald still looked at him with mistrust but he didn't voice it. He just kept quiet.

Tyrion caught a better look at the young woman in bed. She looked so weak and much more fragile than the last he saw her. There was a tiny cut across her neck. Just a scratch and he wondered where that came from seeing it wasn't there earlier.

The woman that showed him so much kindness was now lying here waiting for death to claim her. He almost felt like throwing up at the sight.

"It's your fault you know." Sir Ronald spoke this time with anger. His hand held Hermione's very tight.

"I beg your pardon?"

"No one ever attempted her life till she became your betroth." Ron snarled and for once Tyrion couldn't find anything wrong with his accusations. This was his fault.


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary:** In a series of events; Hermione finds herself in a situation that involves the Imp of Casterly Rock. Tyrion/Hermione

 **Genres:** Romance/Angst

 **Pairings:** Hermione/Tyrion

 **Rating:** T

 **A/N:** Well x.x Welcome to my new fanfiction crossover haha if you all read my other works 'Rogue' or 'For One Small Moment" Don't worry I'm still updating them. I got over 15 unpublished chapters already written in Rogue and up to 10 unwritten chapters for For One Small Moment and continuing.

I love writing GOT crossovers with HP even through I'm rubbish with them, mhmm this story will be short, not as short as For One Small Moment through, but this takes place obviously in Westeros and it's a small story between Tyrion and Hermione meeting.

This story does stray a bit from canon in the GOT universe, just a small bit. This story is also involves arranged marriages. If I get a good response I most likely going to continue it but I highly doubt it. I wrote this on a whim.

Leave me feedback about what you want to see in the story between the two This story has about two plot-lines through.

I do not and will not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones. I just own my own original characters and the plot.

Thank you!

* * *

Don't Blink

CHAPTER FOUR

RECOVERY

It had been three days since the poisoning and her chambers had been surrounded by Lannister's guards to Tyrion's expense. They guard her room day and night along with Sir Ronald who barely got any sleep during her coma.

The Maester had simply told them that all that they could do was to give her rest and hope that her will power come through, which Sir Ronald had been very convinced that she would, but each and passing day that Lady Hermione still slept gave Lord Tyrion even more doubts about her recovery.

Lord Tywin had send a raven to Lord Granger to tell him about the events that took place. He didn't even realize that Sir Ronald already send word. His father had assured the best care was given to Lady Hermione.

The servants brought Hermione some chicken broth to eat, through Ron made one of the servants taste it before they fed her it very darkly. The knight had changed during the incident. Tyrion noted. He watched the ginger-haired knight held Hermione back up to a sitting position as the servants fed her the broth slowly. It only took them about thirty minutes to finish the bowl before Ron slowly, and gently, lied her back down on the bed to rest some more.

Hermione didn't even open her eyes or give them any response that she was still there or awake. Tyrion came by himself almost every afternoon and he took a seat next to her bedside and started to tell her plenty of stories and tales about a maiden that came from a faraway land to find peace and love in a new land called Westeros. Sir Ronald stayed strangely quiet the entire time.

Jaime had been going around the castle questioning servants and maids alike to get any lead and he also questioned Cersei on who had delivered the tea, but she told him that she couldn't remember the maid's face. He was sure that was a plain lie. Something didn't add up here. Why would anyone done this to Lady Granger?

He could think of many reasons, but nothing really direct. It could be something to get close to him, to his father or hell even to House Lannister.

He had his fair share of his own assassination attempts. It wasn't pretty, but he wasn't completely helpless. Poison was a woman's weapon through unless you're from Dorne. A raven from House Granger arrived mid-evening about sooner plans of returning with the Iron that was promised. The raven was vague. It didn't ask for any details about Lady Granger condition.

The days soon became peaceful and yet Hermione still haven't waken up. Sir Ronald never lost hope and he continued to stay by her side, only to leave to get require rest to function and loo breaks. Tyrion never really saw Hermione without her guard.

The lad was obviously beating himself up over what happened. It was the sixth day when the miracle happened. Tyrion had just arrived after the servants had fed her supper. Lady Granger's eyes flickered opened blinking up at the ceiling for a long few moments. Her lips opened and then moved to form words.

"W-what happened?" Ron's head snapped up at her voice before tackling her in a huge embrace. Tyrion seemed very uncomfortable watching the display of affection between them.

"Mione, thank merlin."

"What's wrong?" She asked her voice very weak. Her memory was very foggy,

"Just some idiot poisoning you."

"Oh."

"Oh?" Ron shrieked; "That's all you have to say?" –Tyrion choose this moment to cut in before he say anything he would regret. A knight or even a distant cousin shouldn't be speaking to her this way.

"I see you're awake, Lady Granger." Tyrion smiled at the confused young woman.

Upon hearing him, Hermione turned her attention to him, this time with a beaming smile that almost stopped his own heart.

"Lord Tyrion!"

Shock was written on her face at his appearance, but he didn't let it get to him much. The only thing that matter was that she was okay, and that she was now awake.

She then frowned.

"Ah I remember. Blimey, that was a headache." Hermione muttered to herself rubbing her forehead. The past events rush through her in a flash.

"Tell me you find the person who done this?" She then asked them. Ron looked grim and even Tyrion looked the same that she realized what their answer will be.

"I'm afraid not Lady Granger, but do not fear. You're very much safe now. Whoever had poison you wouldn't be able to get a few feet within you." Tyrion comforted her with a sad smile. Hermione didn't feel better at the fact that she will be much more guarded.

She wasn't even afraid of the person who done this to her. All that matters was that they find that person and bring them to justice before anything worse happen again. Next time she wouldn't get so lucky. Next time her brain wouldn't get the chance to kick in to save herself. She wasn't good at thinking on her feet. That was all Harry's talent, but she got lucky.

"Thank you, Lord Tyrion."

Her thanks went on hollow ears.

* * *

Not too far from them in another room stood two shadows. Both dressed in black cloaks that hid their factures.

One figured stared at the other with a smug look on it's face, before taking out a onyx dagger.

"The job will get done soon. Don't worry about it." The person reassured the other in a sly voice.


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary:** In a series of events; Hermione finds herself in a situation that involves the Imp of Casterly Rock. Tyrion/Hermione

 **Genres:** Romance/Angst

 **Pairings:** Hermione/Tyrion

 **Rating:** T

 **A/N:** Whew last chapter, someone poisoned Hermione. Can anyone guess who? and now there's another assiassation attempt in the making. Mhm it would be a bit harder to get to her now through that not going to stop this person in trying. Now I have to say that Hermione is now in the game of thrones. Well it's either you win or you die haha along with Tyrion. Who seems to be a bit too understanding?

It's hard getting Ron's personality just right. The over-protectiveness along with being hot-headed. XD It wouldn't surprise me if he did actually snap at Tyrion or even Tywin when being very emotional.

I do not and will not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones. I just own my own original characters and the plot.

Thank you!

* * *

Don't Blink

CHAPTER FIVE

Capture

Within one week Hermione had fully recovered from her poisoning and one week since they had actually no clue on who had attempted. Sir Ronald had kept by her bedside for most of the days and Tyrion made his appearance every now and then with news of the outside world.

In all honestly, Hermione wasn't afraid. She simply wasn't even through she gotten lucky with surviving the poison. Someone wanted to get rid of her badly, seeing they drugged her with the most powerful poison of them all.

Jaime thought it was a woman, along with Tyrion, but Hermione knew that anyone can get ahold of the drug if they wanted to, not just women.

She got a raven from Harry and Ginny, wishing her well and safe. That they will be back in time for the supposedly wedding, and that thought scared her more than the poisoning. Her wedding.

When she was little, she would always thought that she would grow up, get a nice career that pays well then marry someone that she really love, nothing like an arrange marriages. Purebloods back in her world still do the tradition, but muggle-born and half-bloods were different. They marry for love, not for power or wealth.

Now, sitting up in her bed, dressed in a fine sleeping gown that the tailors made just for her here at Casterly Rock, made her think otherwise. She was going head strong into this marriage without fear of the outcome of not finding the Jewel.

Since the poisoning, she kept her wand close by to her. Most likely there will be another chance since word will soon reach this person that she haven't died.

The person wouldn't try poisoning again that was logical. In the years of fighting Voldemort; Hermione had gotten better at keeping herself and her friends safe, by being more alert than usual, the poisoning reminded her that she was still in danger even in this world. She had cross someone very important to a point of wishing for her death.

Cersei and a few handmaidens arrived in her chambers after knocking softly on the door. She haven't seen her in a week since her poisoning.

Cersei gave her a force smile that didn't reach her eyes. She wore a soft light red gown that matched her golden haired and steel eyes.

"I'm happy you're feeling better, Lady Granger. I believe it's time to discuss where your wedding will be held." Hermione bit back a groan at the reminder of her upcoming wedding.

Ron walked by the door, and kept watch, but he still listen at their conservation. He kept an eye on Cersei, looking for anything dangerous.

"Thank you, Lady Lannister. I think you're right. It's time to discuss where." Hermione smiled at the woman.

"Most weddings of House Lannister were always held at the Sept mi'lady. The new gods, is what we worship." Cersei spoke after a moment of silence. Hermione rolled her eyes at this. Well there goes the discussion of where to hold the wedding. She had no idea why Cersei was here for then.

She only stayed for twenty minutes before walking to the door of her room. The handmaidens left ten minutes before her. Cersei smiled at Ron, "Sir Ronald, may I have a word with you outside?" She spoke softly, and he looked at Hermione unsure.

"it's okay, Sir Ronald. I'll be fine." Hermione reassured the knight. Then she felt something in the back of her mind. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. Hermione gripped her wand under her blankets.

Ron nodded his head to her, "It wouldn't take long, mi'lady." He followed Cersei outside her chambers, closing the door behind him.

It didn't take a minute after their departure that Hermione found something strange. She felt a breeze on her skin from the window that she certainly didn't open in the last hour. She felt goosebumps on her skin and with her instincts she rolled out of her bed just in time with a dagger just flung onto her pillow where her head was supposed to be.

What the bloody hell? Her mind spun taking out her wand, her eyes searched her chambers and found nothing really out of place except the window.

This person was skilled and still with her. She was sure, the person was calculating it's next move.

Hermione quickly did a spell that shows anyone penetrance. Her spell showed her there was one person in the room with her. It was near her bedchambers door. In the shadows, the person was blending into the shadows.

Her bedchambers door shook.

"Mione!" Ron called. Her chamber doors was locked. She heard footsteps ranging outside fast, hearing Ron called for help.

The person came to light. He wore dark black clothing and a huge black hood that covered his face but she saw a trace of golden blond under the hood. In his hand was another blade, smaller than the dagger on her bed.

"It could have been painless, mi'lady, but killing you is just too troublesome." The person hissed stepping close to her. Hermione took a step back pointing her wand at him daring him to come closer.

The man laughed at being pointed by a mere stick.

"You're going to poke me with that?" He sneered just within inches of the wand and then she flicked her wrist and soon a bust of red sparks escaped that stick sending him flying across the room.

The door to her room budged heavily once more and she knew that within a minute or so, it will be coming down with the guards that was supposed to be protecting her and so, she darted to her bed, hiding her wand and pulling the dagger out of her pillow holding it in front of her.

The attacker was still stunned but he stumbled onto his feet rubbing his head in pain and confused on what the hell happened just when her door finally came falling down revealing Ron and a few Lannister guards that swarm her bed chambers and soon around the attacker.

Ron placed the tip of his blade at the attacker throat forcing him to look up into Ron's rage filled eyes.

"I been wanting to do this for a while."


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary:** In a series of events; Hermione finds herself in a situation that involves the Imp of Casterly Rock. Tyrion/Hermione

 **Genres:** Romance/Angst

 **Pairings:** Hermione/Tyrion

 **Rating:** T

 **A/N:** Whew I wrote a lot to finish this chapter. I say this has a bit of a plot and some of you might have already figure out who's the true mastermind behind the attacks. In this chapter Tyrion's getting a bit protective. Okay within two chapters we're going to have the wedding :D eh the story mind end soon if so. I already planned on how Hermione and Ron found the Jewel.

Then we will have some drama between Tyrion, Tywin, Hermione and Cersei coming up. I might end this a few chapters after the wedding, but there will be Hermione and Tyrion's fluff.

I do not and will not own Game of Thrones or Harry Potter. I just own the plot and my original characters.

Please read and review

* * *

Don't Blink

CHAPTER SIX

THE TRUE MASTERMIND

Someone was desperately trying their best to murder her. She was a threat. She just didn't know how. Hermione figured when they hauled the person down to the cells of the dungeon for questioning. It was upon Tywin's orders that he would be unharmed much to Ron's displeasure.

Ron actually wanted to stab his sword through the man's throat, but he was held back by Hermione's stern gaze and Tywin's orders.

The guards fashioned out of the room leaving Hermione, Ron and Tywin alone.

"I'll get the servants to move your things to another room, Lady Granger. You are safe now," Tywin spoke not leaving them any time to respond before taking his leave.

There was something glimmer in Tywin's eyes that Hermione couldn't place. The emotion was very familiar but it had been awhile since she had faced before.

There was something brewing, and Ron had a sense to message Harry and Ginny to get them both out of there and forget about the marriage, but that would just embarrassed House Lannister and he doubt that Lord Tywin would let it go any time soon.

The man was clinical and cold. He was also calculating on what's best for him or his house and doesn't care on how to do it as long that the result was the same.

Two murder attempts.

Blimey, Hermione was actually turning into Harry. Ron thought grimly, remembering all the times that people try to kill his best mate and failed.

"I'm going to be honest, Mione, I don't think it's worth it now. I don't think it's worth risking all of our lives, mostly yours." Ron spoke after moments of silence.

Hermione nodded her head, understanding Ron. It had been tough on him. It had been tough on her also, staying here almost unprotected trying to get a fairy-tale that might not even be real.

"I know, Ron. I know, but we have to. We have people waiting on us. We have people counting on Harry. We have to do this, for the people we love and the people that we didn't even know." Hermione said softly, very sad laced her tone thinking of her upcoming departure after retrieving the Jewel.

She had grown to like this world and even the people in it. She grown to accept her betroth. At least he wasn't a git that she would have half expected. He seemed to be nice and mature. He seemed very interesting and…caring. She remembered the worry on his face when she was poisoned. She remembered that he stayed by her side along with Ron waiting for her to wake up.

Her heart starting to feel a bit warm at the thought of him. She haven't had much experience with men. She had a few crushes now and then and even been with Ron for a bit. That was all, not like her best friend Ginny.

Hermione felt a bit nervous, but she bottled that emotion down figuring it was because of the latest murder attempt on her life. She just have to deadlock her next chambers with magic along with a force field that would alert her if anything seem amiss.

It was tricking, seeing she was trying not to depend much on her magic, but it was all she know of. That and her knowledge in books that would save her. Her magic never failed her along with her intelligence.

She will find this person who wanted her to die and then she would deal with him or her before any of her friends get hurt. She have a few ideas of the mysterious master mind. It always fall back on either Cersei or even Tywin.

"I know, I'm not a bloody idiot." Ron snapped, his temper showing, afraid of what would happen if they stay even longer. It wasn't a marriage that bring them both fear. It was something else. Something dark was coming, and they couldn't figure out what.

The servant that Tywin promised, arrived. She was a fragile young thing and her golden brown eyes shown fear. She bowed her head to Hermione.

"Mi'lady, I'm here to show you to your new chambers." The servant spoke. Hermione nodded her head,

"Thank you." She smiled at her. They followed the servant down the hall and soon into another big room. The chambers was bigger than her last.

"Your things will arrive soon, mi'lady." She bowed once more taking her leave.

"Well this is a step up from your old room." Ron commented at the bigger bed, rolls of books shelves, a bigger heath, and a bigger joined washroom that actually have a marble tub sitting there.

It was so grand.

Hermione ignored Ron's comment and she waited a few more minutes listening for any footsteps outside her room. The guards that were guarding her would soon return and she need to be out of here before they came.

"Now, we go see the man who tried to kill me." Hermione spoke.

Ron looked taken back.

"Mione, we…we can't." Ron stumbled.

She rolled her eyes feeling like their roles were switched.

"I want to see who the bloody hell try to kill me off. I'm actually tired of people attempting to murder me. Now I know how, Harry felt." Hermione spoke hotly, to her best mate and guard. Ron found himself agreeing with Hermione. He too wanted answers.

Hermione took out her wand, and placed plenty of silence charms and a huge notice-me-not charm on the two of them before placing away her wand. All they have to do was just walk out the front door and into the dungeons.

They should be done setting the prisoner up at the moment. When they reached the dungeon, there was only one guard, guarding the cells. Hermione and Ron easily slip passed him, and when they reached the cells a surprise met them.

In the cell the person that attempted murdering her, laid lifeless on the cold stone dirty ground. His throat slit opened, and dark crimson liquid leaking down. His eyes stared into the darkness in terror.

Hermione gasped.

Ron pulled her away from the cells.

* * *

Tyrion didn't check on Lady Granger, he knew that she was okay with her guard Sir Ronald, but he did followed the guards to the dungeon with the prisoner.

When the guards disposed the prisoner in an empty dirty cell. They locked the cell before turning to Tyrion with obvious disgusting look on their faces at his appearance.

He almost winced.

"I take it from here boys. I need answers." Tyrion spoke and the first guard opened his mouth to disagree with him, when Tyrion cut him off once more this time with calm annoyance.

"Do you actually know who my lord father is? May I need to remind you?"

"N-No my lord. I leave it to you then." The two guards rushed out of the dungeon leaving Tyrion alone with the prisoner.

The prisoner was slowly recovering from what happened. His eyes darted at Lord Tyrion with fear and then rage.

"Witchcraft!" He exclaimed. He thrown himself against the bars of the cells. His hands grasped the bars steadying himself.

The man must be going mad. Tyrion figured just then.

"I have some questions for you and your wellbeing might be at stake." Tyrion spoke very darkly to the prisoner-"I will not let anyone threating or attempting anything to my betroth. You're on a short leash, and I remind you that your answers will be the only thing that will keep you alive."

The prisoner smirked at the Imp's declaration.

"You don't have the power mi'lord. I'm protected by your lord father." The prisoner smirked and still Lord Tyrion's stayed calm.

"I may not be good with swords, but I am good at thinking and sneaking things around. I can easy arrange your body just disappear and no one would ever expect it was me that done so." Tyrion replied and the prisoner paled sensing the menace and truth behind his words.

"I-I'm sorry, but I done this for House Lannister! I can't tell you who…the death….I can get will be much worse than yours."

That was all Lord Tyrion needed to figure out the true mastermind. He felt his own heart tightened. His fist crunched in pair of angry fist.

Not again.

Not again.

He left, not noticing a shadow slip passed him on the way out.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary:** In a series of events; Hermione finds herself in a situation that involves the Imp of Casterly Rock. Tyrion/Hermione

 **Genres:** Romance/Angst

 **Pairings:** Hermione/Tyrion

 **Rating:** T

 **A/N:** Here's the plot twist. :D of the story. The Jewel. I'm sorry for taking a while to update the story. Whew I had to rewrite this chapter about two times before deciding it was okay enough. In about three chapters the story will go a bit faster. The next chapter will be a flashback between Tyrion and the mastermind of who trying to kill off Hermione.

Thank you all for your reviews, alerts and favorites. It inspire me to keep on writing this story.

I do not and will not own Game of Thrones or Harry Potter. I just own the plot and my original characters.

Please read and review

* * *

Don't Blink

CHAPTER SEVEN

THE JEWEL

"I-I'm sorry, but I done this for House Lannister! I can't tell you who…the death….I can get will be much worse than yours."

That was all Lord Tyrion needed to figure out the true mastermind. He felt his own heart tightened. His fist crunched in pair of angry fist.

Not again.

Not again.

He left, not noticing a shadow slip passed him on the way out.

* * *

Hermione felt very jumpy lately, ever since what her and Ron saw in the prison cell of the prisoner. The person that had tried to end her life countless of times was now dead giving her even more questions and less answers.

She was trapped in the lion's den with only her best mate Ron for help, a part of her didn't mind. She dealt with much more danger than this before with her best friends against Voldemort.

The search for the jewel was getting them nowhere and soon the time of her own wedding will be upon her, that or her death either one she wasn't that fond of.

She refused to stay in her chambers. Ron understand her reasoning and for her jumpy behavior. It was also that Hermione didn't want to run into Cersei and talk about her wedding. The main important stuff was already decided without her anyway, and she didn't know why she was needed for any of this plans.

Hermione spend most of her time walking the castle hallways that connected to the library, with Ron behind her, his hand on his sword.

It was midday that her betroth had found her. She was in the sitting room avoiding everyone when he stumbled upon her with a box in his hands.

"I'll see that you been avoiding the staff, Lady Granger." Tyrion smiled and she shrugged her shoulders. Ron stood by the entrance of the room with a solemn expression on his face. Ready, to get into action if needed.

"I don't like planning," Hermione confessed.

Tyrion chuckled once more at her small confession. It would have been rude to anyone else but surprising not him. He understand why, he too can't stand planning the wedding or anything else for the matter.

"My sister will not be joining you in the rest of the planning. Father had…find her a suitable match and now discussing terms of marriage with her and the suitor." Tyrion replied to her, and the tension left Hermione's shoulders.

"Thank merlin."

"I have come to deliver you something to wear on our special day anyway. My mother wore it on her wedding day. It been in our family for generations, each Lannister bride wear it on the day." Tyrion handed her the box that he carried.

It was like the air was suck out of Hermione's lungs. This couldn't be right? This couldn't be so easy, that it would actually be deliver to her of all times?

She can feel that Ron had the same thought, but he tried his best to stay nonchanted by this whole ideal. He can't let this get him excited.

The box was small and wood shapened with a carving of a lion on the top. It was like a small music box but most likely one of the old jewelry boxes back in her muggle world.

Hermione took the box from Tyrion and felt the weight within the two palms of her hands.

She opened the lid of the box and what stared back at her was the item that she, and her friends had searching for, for so long. It was here. In her hands. Staring up at her with a crimson gleam.

The Jewel.

The Jewel of House Lannister.

It was in the palm of her hands ready for her to take, ready for her to disappear off with at any giving moment.

"I see this please you, Lady Granger." Tyrion cut through the silence between them.

"Now, tell me who you really are and why on the new gods that you and your brother really agree to this marriage between us?"

The question snapped Hermione and even Ron's attention. Hermione grew pale and Ron reached for his sword automatically, dangerously, before she raise up her hand to stop him from any other reactions.

Lord Tyrion wasn't a fool. He was very intelligent. He must have form his own conclusion from what he had come upon, but he wasn't like any other men in this realm. He didn't jump on those accusations. He wanted the truth. He suspected something off and tackled it after head on, but rather subtle.

Hermione knew that he somewhat formed it's something with this jewel in her hands, but why did he gave it to her if he suspects something of it?

Why place so much trust on her and her guard. It was simple really, she was in his territory. The only person that will be willing to help her at this moment would be Ron, and if they start any struggle they would most likely be imprisoned or be killed easy.

Hermione smiled at the dwarf that would have or soon to be her future husband. He's not one of those men here that didn't think on their feet. He's different. He thought of this out before confronting her.

"It's alright, Sir Ronald. He's not a threat. He somehow come upon some information about us leading him here." Hermione deduced. It was the only reason why he demanded the truth from her.

"You're very smart, Lady Granger but it will take much more to outwit me I'm afraid." His nose twitched but he continued to talk.

"Men like to sharpen and talk with their sword, but I rather with words and information."

Hermione nodded her head already knowing this about him. She closed the lid of the box. The box starting to burn within her hands.

She could easy knocked this man out and just leave. The Lannisters wouldn't take noticed at least another 30 minutes or someone come upon his body, but Hermione didn't like to be rushed. It wouldn't give her much time to put distance between them and the castle for their escape.

The Jewel that would bring her home was already in her hands…but some part of her….wanted to tell this man the truth. Some part of her felt that he will accept this and wouldn't harm them for it. Some part believed….that this man will help in anyway.

How much can she tell him?

She couldn't just tell him that she's from another time.

"Mione, we can just knock this bloke out and make a run for it." Ron spoke out loud for them all. Tyrion was oddly calm despise Ron's outburst.

"No, Ron. We can't. We wouldn't have enough time to put distance between us and the castle in normal means." Hermione gave the knight a single look.

It was a lie, but Tyrion didn't have to know.

They could simply appariate them out with the Jewel back to their house without much trouble.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary:** In a series of events; Hermione finds herself in a situation that involves the Imp of Casterly Rock. Tyrion/Hermione

 **Genres:** Romance/Angst

 **Pairings:** Hermione/Tyrion

 **Rating:** T

 **A/N:** Hello all! Welcome to the next part of the story. This is somewhat a Valentine's Day post. X.x In this chapter is a flashback actually just before Tyrion visit Hermione in the last chapter.

Anyway, Happy Valentine's Day Everyone!  
Thank you to those who alert, favorited and review this story.

I do not and will not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones. I just own my own plot and my own original characters.

* * *

Don't Blink

CHAPTER EIGHT

Plan

* * *

 _It was a lie, but Tyrion didn't have to know._

 _They could simply appariate them out with the Jewel back to their house without much trouble._

Tyrion arrived at his father study, just over mid-night. He wasn't at all surprised that his Lord Father wasn't asleep. Tywin was behind the table that had a huge map of Westeros on it with many different color pawns.

It was actually a war map.

The battle for the Iron Throne was actually upon them at this moment.

His father didn't really acknowledge him when he entered. He just picked up a red pawn piece that was shaped of a lion and placed it on the far end of the map.

"Father." Tyrion greeted after minutes of watching him. Tywin glanced over the table and met his youngest son's eyes.

"Tyrion. I'm surprised you're still awake." His father spoke with a steel voice that would have turn many armies away, but not him. Not Tyrion.

On his walk to his father study, the questions that he got from the prisoner still lingered in his head. At first he felt anger. His father was playing games with him again. Just like….his first wife.

Now, he finally coming to trust someone anew. Someone that his father actually arranged much to his dislike through, he actually starting to enjoy Lady Granger's company, only to realize that his father take things in his hands once more and trying to get rid of her. He didn't know why.

Maybe Tywin, saw how happy that he's being lately and decided that wouldn't do much and get rid of anything that cause him that comfort.

Then with his long walk to his father study, he calmed down a bit. Being emotional wasn't him at all. It was much more Cersei's area, but his. Tyrion pride himself for being logical. It was the only thing that tell him part from his own siblings.

"I see you had a busy past few days, father." Tyrion replied calmly to his father, who paused. He finally looked up at him, well down. His own father finally starting to acknowledge him.

"Don't be absurd. I have a war to win. Of course, I be busy these past few days. That and my son's future wedding." Tywin said with a small sneer.

Tyrion walked further in the room. His eyes glanced at many rolls of paper lied everywhere. War Reports.

He suddenly felt tired.

Emotionally tired.

He didn't want to play more games than it was necessary.

"Father, let not play anymore games. Why are you getting rid of my betroth?"

"Is that you think my son? That I'm getting rid of her? Why should I do a thing, when her company is the reason why we're getting war supplies from her house?" Tywin said, and Tyrion wasn't fooled into believing this. He watched his father destroyed so many houses in his life time. If it comes to power, his father wouldn't hesitate. Even if it means to use his own children.

"Enough with the games. I can actually believe you will do this. I know something is wrong, when I actually starting to care." Tyrion snarled.

Tywin rolled his eyes.

"You're being hysterical. It doesn't suit you. I expected this from your sister."

"I'm not being hysterical. I'm being reasonable."

"You want to know the truth then? I thought you learned your lesson when you're six-teen. I taught you the feelings of fondness is a weakness."

Tyrion felt anger rolled up his stomach being reminded about his ex-wife. The whore of a wife that screwed very guard for a coin.

The lesson that he been harshly taught.

"I found some unsettling news about our guest. I received word that Lady Granger or her lord brother isn't what they pretended to be and I refuse to let House Lannister to be disgraced and fooled. I planned on having her killed before or even after your wedding. So House Lannister can still get House Granger's supplies and also be rid of such disgrace."

Everything within Tyrion's body turned pale at his father easy confession.

"I heard that they're looking for something. Something so valuable that House Lannister is keeping it safe. I believe the wench is after the Jewel. The only object that will be carried down to each bride." His father turned to Tyrion with a cold grin on his face.

"You should be proud that I took interest in your well-being. I'm only protecting you and our House."

The meeting with his father didn't really gone well with Tyrion after the talk he walked to the House Lannister's vault with a plan inched deep within his own head.

A plan that will certainly, embarrassed his father. A plan that will help him and also her in the long run. He felt a tiny disappointment deep within his heart. He guessed that he wished his father words wasn't true. That his time with Lady Granger wasn't all a lie.

In all honestly he actually starting to care for her. He was soon at Lady Granger's door with a small box in his hands. Ready to make his own offer. He knocked on her door and soon he heard her voice answer him to enter and for some reason his heart started to beat even faster. Was he ready to do this? Was this okay? Then he cursed himself, saying of course it was. She was the one that lied to him, to his father. It was only fair if he also get something out of this charade.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary:** In a series of events; Hermione finds herself in a situation that involves the Imp of Casterly Rock. Tyrion/Hermione

 **Genres:** Romance/Angst

 **Pairings:** Hermione/Tyrion

 **Rating:** T

 **A/N:** Hi! Welcome to the next installment of the story. The story is picking up a bit, but this chapter is somewhat slow and I had to get it out of the way. X.x I'm not very proud with this chapter, but oh well, it's needed for the next chapter and for the wedding scene coming up soon. I have to read up on it x.x I never wrote a scene like that before. Anyway,

I do not and will not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones. I just own my own plot and my own original characters.

* * *

Don't Blink

CHAPTER NINE

 _A plan that will certainly, embarrassed his father. A plan that will help him and also her in the long run. He felt a tiny disappointment deep within his heart. He guessed that he wished his father words wasn't true. That his time with Lady Granger wasn't all a lie._

 _In all honestly he actually starting to care for her. He was soon at Lady Granger's door with a small box in his hands. Ready to make his own offer._

Even through Hermione could easy escaped this castle with Ron and the Jewel; she felt some urge, something that compels her to stay, to tell him everything even through he could easy use the information against her.

Tyrion wasn't the sort to use brutal actions. He's mostly like a person that enjoyed playing chess and having an intelligent conservation. That he already proved to her in the past. Ron waited for her reply to Tyrion patiently, for once in his life.

Tyrion may be good at playing people like chess, and even through Hermione was really awful in the blasted game, she was actually good at outwitting her enemy.

She was not sure on how to file Tyrion in any category at the moment. He will be her soon to be husband, and yet the way he confronted her like this brought some admiration in her for the imp.

"I understand what you're coming from and I admire how you confronted me about this matter and I only expect that your lord father have the same doubts on my, on who we really are. It was only matter of time that one of you to have some doubts but I wished it was after the wedding."

She replied. Holding the Jewel tightly, in her grasp. She watched Tyrion gave her steady eye-contact. He wasn't going to back down. She was a piece on the chess board. On her own accord. Tyrion was another on the opposite team closing in on her and she have to protect her chess piece. The Queen from being check mated.

"I will not deny the fact that you find something off about my family and I. I will not even going to cock up some bull shit either, but I did not lie about my name. That is who I really am." Hermione finished.

There was silence between the three of them now. Ron hand still lingered on his sword hilt ready to draw, and to flee if needed. Then something strange happened.

His lips twitched up into a lopsided smirk. His eyes became very light-hearted. Relief reached up her chest at the reaction.

"A lady after my own heart I suppose." He chuckled; "We both need something from one another. I figured you need the Jewel and my father need your family resources and so, the wedding arrangement. You in need of the Jewel. The Jewel is old and a family heirloom the only thing, you can hope to do so it to sell it. I don't see why, if we will be wed. You will be wealthy, and so will your family." Tyrion took in a deep breathe, "Your reasons are your own. I propose a trade. The Jewel and for your hand in marriage. You will not run away before or days after our wedding." His eyes met hers finally, with his proposal.

Ron took a threatened step forward, but Hermione held him back with a wave of her hand.

"I know you have reasons in wanting my hand of marriage. I was knowledge you don't even want this between us in the first place. I agree with you my lord. Each have our own reasons. I agree with your terms." Hermione said, and Tyrion nodded his head.

"That's a wise choice-"

"Mione!" Ron cut him off angry, he took a few steps in front of him.

"Ronald." Hermione hissed giving her best mate one of her special glares, but that didn't affect him much at all. Only made him a bit angrier.

"No, Hermione. I'm tired of people taking advantage of us, of you. I know you have feelings, some feelings, but I cannot let you be blackmailed by him, or anyone for that matter. I will knock him out if needed and we can escape without any problem. I want to get home. We need to get home and the Jewel is the only thing that is important. Explain to Harry and Ginny, why we must delay if we have our hands on the Jewel already." Ron snapped.

Tyrion didn't seem to be at all surprised about the ginger-haired man emotional outburst, but he did wondered how he managed to stayed alive for so long with it.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut up, Ronald."

Tyrion eye brow raised at her sudden rude language.

"I agree to your terms. Like I said before." She stressed her last sentence to Ron. Who still don't believe her choice? In his eyes she's being very stupid, for once and that was something new.

This was a huge turning point in their quest. The quest for the Jewel and to the path back home. The turning point of Hermione's feelings for the Imp of the castle. Much to Ron's distrained.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Summary:** In a series of events; Hermione finds herself in a situation that involves the Imp of Casterly Rock. Tyrion/Hermione

 **Genres:** Romance/Angst

 **Pairings:** Hermione/Tyrion

 **Rating:** T

 **A/N:** Hi! Welcome to the next chapter of the story. This chapter is a bit small and some time had passed since the last chapter. Harry and Ginny will returned now The Wedding is coming up soon within about 2 to 3 more chapters. I done a bit research on it x.x I was surprised that the weddings between noble families sometime last for around 1 to 2 hours. O.O.

Anyway, thank you for those who had reviewed, alerted or even favorited this story.

I do not and will not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones. I just own my own plot and my own original characters.

* * *

Don't Blink

CHAPTER TEN

 _This was a huge turning point in their quest. The quest for the Jewel and to the path back home. The turning point of Hermione's feelings for the Imp of the castle. Much to Ron's distrained._

It was the day of the wedding feast when Lord Granger arrived with the young Ginny back to Casterly Rock with many trunks of their belongings that would last them the next week at most. Ron and Hermione met them at the gate, along with the Lannister staff.

The only one that was missing at this greeting was one Cersei Lannister who had locked herself in her chambers refusing to come out. Hermione figured it must have been her arranged marriage that got her very upset.

Tyrion stood beside Hermione. Their height easy to look upon, but neither doesn't really care. She was only excited to see her best friends. Ron stood behind Hermione, acting as her guard, eying the back of her head with a certain look that no one seem to place or to understand.

It had been a few weeks since the 'blackmailed' Tyrion offered and Hermione accepted and Ron still couldn't understand why, she had ever accepted. They have a lot of ways to solve the Tyrion problem and many ways to solve the 'Lannister' problem as well, but it seems that Hermione didn't want to take that route.

For that moment Ron would have thought that she gave up hope of returning to their world and settled on making a life here, but that thought was cast away, when he remind himself that they already have the Jewel.

The Jewel that was currently being remade and fitted for a new golden necklace chain instead of a brooch.

A few men came forward and unload a few trunks from the wagons and horses that arrived. Lord Granger got off his horse and removed his silver helmet that showed his long raven haired that reached passed his mid-ears.

The lightning bolt shaped scar was on show for everyone rather easy, but he didn't seem to care. He walked to the carriage that have Ginny, who swung opened the door rather impatiently.

He held out his arm for her to take and within a moment she took his arm into hers, and he led her down the steps of the carriage.

Harry's eyes searched the crowd of unfamiliar faces until his emerald eyes landed on both Hermione and Ron, in which he smiled widely at them.

He was heading their way, when the host intercepted them. Lord Tywin Lannister came forward to greet his guests. The family of the bride. The wedding that was certainly going to happen tomorrow afternoon that would most likely last for at least two hours long.

"Welcome, Lord Granger. I hope your journey went well?" Lord Tywin commented. Harry paused his lips, keeping his temper in check for the first time.

"It been a pleasure to return back, mi'lord and an honor." Harry smiled politely like a fool, trying to derail Tywin in any other talk.

He shook his head at Lord Granger and turned to Ginny, and greeted her with cool politeness.

"A pleasure to be here, mi' lord." The false cheerfulness was noted in Ginny tone and soon Tywin turned around and dismiss his staff back into the castle. The ones that carried Harry and Ginny stuff slowly made their way back to the castle too, and Harry figured that they will bring it to their old rooms from before.

The crowd disburse.

Harry walked over to Hermione, Ron walked around her and greeted him with a wide welcoming hug that he returned.

They pulled apart when Harry patted Ron's back and went to greet Hermione who stood with a rather short fellow.

"We haven't been formally introduced. I'm-"

Tyrion cut him off with amused smile on his face.

"Lord Harry Granger, of the House Granger. I already know." He said, with a twinkle within his eye.

Harry looked at him carefully, before his attention went back to his best friend.

"That's right, yeah. Hullo Mione, big day tomorrow?" Harry said nervously.

At this moment Jaime came up to them and got his younger brother attention.

Tyrion glanced at his bride with a disappointed look, but it was quickly covered.

"I'm afraid my attention is required somewhere. I'll see you soon, mi'lady." Tyrion smiled, reached for Hermione's hand and placed a small faint kiss on the back of her hand. He lingered for a moment before leaving them.

Hermione felt her own heart fluttered for a moment. She was sure that her cheeks was turning the brightest of reds.

They all waited till the two brothers was out of view when the act dropped.

"Hermione, please tell me that you got the Jewel?"

Hermione nodded her head.

Relief, wash over Harry, "Good, we can just leave now."

"No."

That answer stopped them all except Ron in their tracks.

"What do you mean, no?" Harry questioned. Hermione looked down to her feet unease.

"I'm not leaving…I want to stay."

Harry sighed. "If you stay, you will end up married to hi-"The sentence faded when Ginny elbowed him in the side.

"Don't tell me that you want to marry? To marry him of all people?"


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Summary:** In a series of events; Hermione finds herself in a situation that involves the Imp of Casterly Rock. Tyrion/Hermione

 **Genres:** Romance/Angst

 **Pairings:** Hermione/Tyrion

 **Rating:** T

 **A/N:** Hello everyone and thank you for being patient with me during this Next chapter will be the wedding of both Tyrion and Hermione. Well part one, but I might combine it or shortened it. x.x

Anyway, thank you for those who had reviewed, alerted or even favorited this story.

I do not and will not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones. I just own my own plot and my own original characters.

* * *

Don't Blink

CHAPTER ELEVEN

* * *

" _I'm not leaving…I want to stay."_

 _Harry sighed. "If you stay, you will end up married to hi-"The sentence faded when Ginny elbowed him in the side._

" _Don't tell me that you want to marry? To marry him of all people?"_

Soon Hermione was swept into the fray of meeting important guests and even more members of House Lannister. Their House was very huge with many branches leading to the lower parts of the family, but all and all they are still have Lannister blood and Hermione felt like she was being thrown into the cage filled with hungry lions. They looked at her with calculating and judging eyes.

Hermione don't mind being thrown into the lions. She was a Gryffindor after all, but these people all have other hidden motives. Ron was barely able to trail behind her and sometimes he was often cut off with greeting of women who battered their eye-lashes at him trying to gage him in conservation. Their plan only worked about three minutes before he dismissed himself.

Harry and Ginny was also taken by the surprise on how many guests that they were greeted with at the Feast and soon everything seem to die down when they were lead to the main table.

Tywin sat in the middle and on his left; Harry took his place followed by Ginny and Cersei. On his right Tyrion sat along with Hermione and Jaime.

The goblets on the table was filled with expensive wine. Ron stood back behind Hermione's chair. Later, it was decided he would fetch food from the feast to eat before he tone in for the night.

There was so much nose in the great hall. The tables was filled with food and drink that ranges between beef to pork and even to pigeon pie with bitter ale and mead.

Tywin soon called for a moment of silence. He lifted his goblet overall and something twinkle within his calculating eye, he made his speech on congratulating the union between his younger son and to his future daughter-an-law. Then the union between Houses.

The speech went on for about a few minutes before ended with cheers from the crowd. The feast lasted throughout the night. Hermione barely ate anything on the table only landed to eat a few bit of fruit. Tyrion had avoid the matter of food all together and went straight to the wine. Something, Hermione knew he had favor.

Feeling eyes upon him, Tyrion eyes landed on hers and she felt something warm rush up her cheeks when he smiled at her and tilted his goblet before swallowing the liquor down his throat in a huge gulp and soon his attention was on his older brother, Jaime.

It was around almost ten at night when Tywin had summoned it was timed for the gifts. The lower branch of House Lannister walked in front of the huge main table. He had a nervous smile on his lips searching for Hermione's.

"My family is please to gift you, mi'lady this set." He spoke hoarsely, lifting a rather old box from the ground and slide it on the table that the staff quickly cleaning off food.

Hermione reached for the box, taking upon her hands and lift the lid. Three golden silver ware met her gaze. It was a set of spoons, knives and rich forks that really shouldn't have been invented around this time.

She placed the lid close and smiled at the man.

"Thank you." She spoke to him and the nervousness left him. He smiled up at her, bowing his head before being push away by another person who was giving her another gift. This lasted for a few hours and one o'clock loomed over them all that Hermione felt herself being tired. With the last gift being deliver she breath out an air of relief.

She felt something warm on her arm and she glanced to Tyrion questionably,

"I see you're tired mi'lady, do you want to go somewhere else? It's rather boring here and there's a rather grand library." He whispered.

The word library peaked her interest. She glance behind her to Ron who was surprisingly wasn't there at the moment and then she made her choice. She followed Tyrion out of the grand hall and into the hall.

She was sure that a few people had already spot her do so, but no one went after her. The walk to the library, was surprising short a quiet.

The tension between them can be cut with a knife, but neither comment on it.

Reaching the library, the breath almost left her lungs on how big it was. Casterly Rock has many libraries, but this one seem the biggest of them all.

"Impressed?" Tyrion voice made his way through her mind, and she felt herself trailing the spines of books on the shelves in awe.

"Very. The only library I ever saw this big was back at Hogwarts." She spoke not realizing what she left slip, but Tyrion didn't comment upon it. He did took great notice.

He made his way to the only huge table in the back and took a seat and soon Hermione reached him with a huge stack of books within her arms.

"By the gods, mi'lady." Tyrion exclaimed making her laugh, "I do like reading, mi'lord."

"I gathered that." The only light in the library, was the candles that was lit and blown out each night and morning by the servants that usually do the dusting.

It was quiet and soon when Hermione turned her head to Tyrion, her eyes caught his.

His eyes held hers and soon the book she been reading was forgotten.

His eyes held hers, she saw some type of emotion within them. Not noticing the distance between them starting to decrease. Her head leaned down just slightly, the chair gave Tyrion a huge boost and soon she felt something warm against her own lips.

The smell of liquor soon clouded her nose and she wanted to pull away from this, but yet she didn't. This felt so right, but yet somewhat wrong.

There was nothing sexual about this kiss. It was rather warm and chaste and all she wanted to do was to just sink into this feeling of warmth.


	13. Chapter 12

**Title: Don't Blink**

 **Fandom (s): Harry Potter and Games of Thrones**

 **Genre: Romance/Angst.**

 **Summary: In a series of events; Hermione finds herself in a situation that involves the Imp of Casterly Rock.**

 **A/N: Hi everyone and welcome to the next chapter of the story** **I know I promised the wedding in the last chapter, haha sorry I bumped it up to a few chapters (maybe) and wrote this as a filler.**

 **I do not and will not own HP or GOT.**

 **Oh thank you to those who reviewed, alerted or favorited this story. It means so much to me.**

* * *

 **Don't Blink**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 12**

 **.**

* * *

 _The smell of liquor soon clouded her nose and she wanted to pull away from this, but yet she didn't. This felt so right, but yet somewhat wrong._

 _There was nothing sexual about this kiss. It was rather warm and chaste and all she wanted to do was to just sink into this feeling of warmth._

When Hermione was a little girl she had never really vision her own wedding. Many children, girls who had big dreams of marrying a prince charming and lived happily ever after, but not her. She felt more at peace with her own books than to partake in any silly daydream.

Her parents found that strange. That a girl around the age of five have no dreams of a wedding that was filled with fluffy dresses and unicorns.

She stared at her reflection for about one long minute without any movement. Amber eyes stared into her own but without much emotion. Hermione felt absolute nothing for this moment. She pushed back many of her feelings the moment when the servants came and carry her off to dress for her important big day.

Hermione remembered faintly the kiss that she shared with the young lord just last night. The warmth of his lips pressed against hers. His hand, rough, tangled into the back of her head trying to deepen the kiss and against every logical reason her brain told her to just pull away, that she shouldn't just let herself get carried away…not when just after their day that she most likely going to disappear. Hermione knew he had some sort of faint idea. She find herself that she just couldn't.

Hermione had her filled with kissing and even dating. They were often sloppy or wet that leads to disgusting realization that she just don't care about any romance at all in any form.

Her first love will always be to her thirst of knowledge….and this feeling that she was now experiencing…the only feeling that managed to escape from the wall of panic that she pushed back crept into her heart and she felt her whole face heated up.

Her mind linger on what a life with Tyrion would have been like. That was when everything came crashing all around her. That sentence that betrayed her own brain. Her own methods, pretty much everything she stood for. She was falling head over heels for the Imp and at this moment she wished that it wasn't true. She wasn't sure. Half of her mind was at war against each other, screaming and screeching.

"Mi'lady, tilt your head please." Her own lady in waiting that Tywin had appointed spoke in a soft voice. Hair brush in hand.

The door to her chambers creek opened and Ginny Weasley let herself in. She wore a long dark green dress that matched her auburn haired. Ginny looked rather uncomfortable in the dress, but she managed to pull it off.

"You look amazing." Ginny spoke with a tilt of a smirk on her face. Hermione rolled her eyes at her best girlfriend that has a lot of patience of being just her close friend over the years when all the others had fled or bully her over her own looks or lack of interest in any girly things.

The Lady in Waiting, Hermione think her name was Sarah, brushed through her long mess of so called hair and got into work of pinning it up and a true southern fashion that this land apparently called.

There were a few slight knots and Hermione almost hissed when Sarah brushed through them.

Her amber eyes in the mirror mink her own. She was dressed in a gown of red and gold combined. Much like the Gryffindor theme back at Hogwarts.

The servants ran back and forth into her chambers, all carrying random stuff that was for the wedding. Shoes or sandals that goes with her gown, petty stuff like that.

When it was all said and done. Sarah bowed her head and left her company, most of the servants followed her lead, leaving Ginny close by.

Hermione's mask crumbled. Her eyes watered and the Lioness that she knew she could be started to fade and all those years of standing by her best friend side bravely starting to fade away.

"I…I'm scared." Hermione finally admitted. Her breath was breathless and her eyes started to water. She felt warm arms pulling her into a well needed hug. Ginny Weasley, hugged her, giving her some comfort.

"It's going to be okay, Mione. We get through this together always, we all here for you." Ginny said in a soothing voice.

This was one in the few times that Hermione let her mask drop revealing how scared she ever was. The door to her room cracked opened and both Ginny and Hermione stood apart.

Hermione pushed up the cracked walls inside her mind the best she could. Lord Tywin stood at the entrance. He was wearing his formal clothes that was basically a dark blood red with his golden sigil by his heart. His cold eyes scanned his future daughter-in-law.

"It's time."  
Hermione took in a deep breath.

 _Be brave._

 _You're a Gryffindor._

.

.

.

.

The morning after the kiss that Tyrion shared with his future bride almost made him want to put his head down and questioned how sane he was.

Jaime stared at his little brother in confusion.

"I don't understand why you're panicking little brother, you have to much more than simple kissing after the wedding and at least it's to your soon to be wife." Jaime said, standing by the fireplace in the study. Tyrion was already dressed. He dressed in fine red colors that represent his house. His dark golden hair was a mess through. Dark circles can easy be seen under his eyes. He saw truth in his brothers words….but…how can he make him understand?

Tyrion reached for the jug of wine and pulled himself a cup, taking a huge gulp. He didn't tell his brother what he had discovered about Lady Hermione's intentions nor will he ever.

He place down his wine glass with a loud cling.

"It's because dear brother, that a man like me aren't supposed to find love."


End file.
